Unknown World Short Version
by CamilleMay23
Summary: Selena Moore is an average 18 yr old teenager,she had it all, good parents, excellent grades & her boyfriend James Van Allen. Now, she's stuck in a world she would've thought impossible to even exist,and it's all because of James.


Trapped Forever

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I'm new to this site and I signed up like two weeks ago, and lol I only posted this now cuz I thought I should at least have one story or something for people to read, otherwise what's the point of making this account? So yeah, it's very very short and I guess you could say it's rushed? But I'm thinking of writing a long version of this story. Anyway, please enjoy and REVIEW! ;)**

Selena Moore stood over the elegant bathroom sink made of expensive looking porcelain; she looked at her reflection in the huge antique mirror in front of her, she quickly turned away, disgusted with herself. She turned back again slowly to the mirror and examined her appearance more closely. Before, everyone used to tell her how beautiful she was, but that was all in the past, in a world she once knew. Now, she lived in a different world, a world where creatures unimaginable and impossible lived in, a world where there was no happiness, a world that was like a living nightmare. The girl in the mirror stared back at her, her expression filled with sadness. She had pale creamy, white skin that was completely blemish free; her eyes were big chocolate brown with thick eyelashes, her full lips shaded in dark red lipstick, her long straight black hair, hung heavily to her waist, her eyes started to fill with tears and she let them fall, she hated to cry about anything, but right now, crying and letting it out felt good. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Selena, are you alright in there?" a male's voice asked. James, she thought. "Yes, yes. I'm fine, I'll be out in a moment." She said quickly. She turned the tap on, and tears started to roll down her face once again, she fell to the floor and hugged her knees tightly. She wondered whether she'll see her family again, if she will be able to go back to high school, or have her own career. She remembered that day, the day when everything changed. When she realised that nothing will ever be the same again.

_It was during the last year of high school; she and James had been going out for a long time now, since they were fourteen and now they were eighteen, so about four years. James was more of a best friend to her than a boyfriend; they always got along well and hardly ever argued. He was on the school's soccer team and was the most popular guy in school and she was the school's best dancer. He was tall, well-built, had bronze hair that was always styled and gelled to perfection, and baby blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. Everyone wanted to be friends with James, all of the girls wanted him to be their boyfriend and all the guys wanted him to be their best friend, he was charming and was loved by everyone around him. He was smart and talented and had the looks too, he was perfect. But sometimes, Selena thought that he was a little too perfect to be real. But little did she know, he was hiding a dark secret from her. One day, she went to his house to study for their next test that was coming up, James didn't live with his parents; in fact Selena had never met his parents before. While they were studying, she noticed something different about him, like he was in a bad mood. She figured there must be something wrong and as his girlfriend she should find out what is was and should try to help him out. So she smiled and turned to look at him. _

"_James, are you alright? You don't seem happy today. Did something happen at soccer practice?" she asked._

_He turned to her and something about the way he looked at her made him look inhuman, he looked strange not like his bright humorous self. She was uncomfortable but did her best to hide it. He kept staring at her in that uncomfortable way, so she stood up. _

"_How about I get us something to drink?" Selena suggested. _

_Suddenly he stood up too and grasped her hand tightly. Selena jumped, shocked by his quick action. While he was still holding her hand, she became aware of how hot his hand was. She looked up at him, his eyes were blank with no emotion, only what looked like rage. For the first time she was scared of him. _

"_Are you not feeling well today? Because you seem like you have a high temperature, your hand is really hot. Maybe you have a fever and you should rest so you'll feel better." She told him, hoping that he wouldn't notice how her voice was a little bit shaky. _

"_I'm not feeling unwell, I need you to be quiet and listen to what I have to say." He replied in a low, menacing tone. He pushed Selena roughly in an armchair and sat on the one next to hers, while still holding her hand tightly._

"_Look Selena, I'm not what you think I am. I'm not even from this world." He whispered. He seemed angry, but very calm. Selena was terrified._

"_You're the most precious thing to me in your world and mine, but by being with you and spending more time with you, it makes me less of what I am meant to be, it makes me more human. This is something that I can never let myself become." He was speaking in a more gentle tone now. _

_Selena couldn't take it anymore. "Is this some sort of sick joke? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have some sort of mental problem? Seriously, right now I am LEAVING! And I never ever want to see your face ever again!"_

_As Selena stood up and grabbed her bag, James seized her hand again and he had that expression on his face, Selena struggled and tried to get his hand off of her but then something caught her attention that made her stop. His eyes, they were dark as night, not his bright baby blue eyes; she gasped in terror and dropped her bag. James looked furious and the hand he was holding her was getting hotter and hotter until it was burning her. He suddenly stopped and let go of her hand. She looked at her hand and there, was a huge red mark where his hand had been. Her eyes started to fill with tears while she held her burnt hand. James still angry took a vase full of flowers and hurled it into the flat screen. The vase went right through the screen of the television causing broken pieces of glass going in different directions, Selena backed away from him._

"_I may not be human, but I still have feelings. I am a demon prince, you stupid girl. Do you really think by telling me that you don't ever want to see my face again that I'll do as you say?" He smiled an unpleasant smile that creeps under your skin and makes you shudder with fear. _

_He came closer to her and lifted her up. Selena felt like she was going to throw up, her head was spinning and her hand was in so much pain. She wanted to scream at him to let her go, to slap him and push him away, but she didn't have the strength to do so. So she let him take her and closed her eyes, then she heard a door open then a loud whooshing sound, at that she opened her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that they weren't in James's house anymore; they were in a huge, brightly lit room. James was still carrying her. He set her down on a soft armchair. _

"_Wait, where are we? Where did you take me?" Selena asked freaking out._

_James, who now looked calm, smiled at her. "We're now in my world, Selena. We can get married, and grow old together here. We have a whole kingdom to rule."_

"_James, James, please. You can't make me marry you. You have to take me back. Please, I'm begging you." Selena was on her knees holding both of James's hands. She started crying and sobbing loudly._

"_You will never go to that place that you call home again, no matter what you do or say; I won't allow you to go there ever again. This is your home now, everything you want I will be able to give to you." He said smiling at her._

Now she stood up and Selena Moore stood over the elegant bathroom sink made of expensive looking porcelain; she looked at her reflection in the huge antique mirror in front of her, she quickly turned away, disgusted with herself. She turned back again slowly to the mirror and examined her appearance more closely. Before, everyone used to tell her how beautiful she was, but that was all in a world that she once knew, but not anymore.


End file.
